Teresa Waters/Wizarding Movies
Introduction Implementation of Muggle Culture :The Wizarding World has had mixed opinions regarding the mingling of Muggle technology into our own. With wizarding movies, I sincerely hope to accomplish the "happy medium" of the two supreme opinions. :The making of Wizarding movies is a Muggle-based concept insofar as that movies, until now, have been purely Muggle means of entertainment and presentation of knowledge. However, these tactics of movie-making for the Wizarding world are based off many spells and the classic elements of any well-loved stage production. It is through Wizarding movies that I hope wizards and witches of this new age will enjoy such productions in the comfort of their own Pensieves. Personal Inspiration :My family is of pureblood heritage, though we have a healthy respect for the Muggle population. Before coming of age to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I attended a Muggle school and was hence immersed in Muggle culture, including movies. When I arrived at Hogwarts, I left such Muggle comforts behind me as I strove to study my true culture. :During my fourth year, the War of Duxterra began. For my safety, my parents pulled me out of Hogwarts and began homeschooling me. I was, once again, able to take part in some Muggle culture. As I entertained myself with Muggle movies when taking a break from spellwork, I wondered why wizards and witches did not have this entertainment. :It was with this thought that I began experimenting. While home schooled, I indeed had more "free time" on my hands, which I primarily used for manipulating my own memories. It is from this that I was able to find uses for existing spells within the realms of memories, and through my study of Latin, I was able to create new spells for the sole purpose of memory editing. Making the Movie Procuring the Memories :The people who "film" the movie are the bystanders watching from the side. These bystanders must remain as motionless as possible and pay close attention to the scene. The scene will look very much like the set of a play or Muggle movie. Bystanders must also be capable of extracting their memories, and ideally their eyesight should be excellent so the memory is not changed by the effects of glasses or contacts. When the desired "scene" is "filmed", the memories of ideally 6 bystanders should be extracted for manipulation. Editing the Memories :The memories must be edited to preserve a realistic scene; that is, the memory mustn't look like a set, but a true memory. Manipulating the memory with certain spells will accomplish this. These manipulations can take place when the memory is in the palm of one's hand, though for most of these enchantments it is more prudent for the memory to be handled while inside a Pensieve. ''Diffindo'' :The simple spell Diffindo is traditionally used to cut or rip the target. In the form of memories, the spell is used to cut out any part of the memory that does not belong in the scene; for example, the bystanders. This is a delicate process, as the wand is moved in the way the bystanders should be cut out; it is easy to mistakenly cut out a piece of wall as well. As the memory as shown in the Pensieve is shown from many different angles, the empty space left by the bystanders is naturally filled. ''Color Augendae'' :A spell of my own invention, Color Augendae enhances the color of objects, particularly memories. A simple incantation to this memory will enhance the color in a way which normal lighting cannot achieve. The effect is similar to that of transition lenses in glasses; as one maneuvers the memory, the lighting is changed according to the angle in the most striking way possible. ''Vocem Interiorem'' :Classically, in Muggle movies, adding music enhances the emotion of the scene. The Inner Voice Spell, Vocem Interiorem, accomplishes this in a more impacting way because the music is heard inside the viewer's head. The music is soft so as not to distract from the scene. Its purpose is simply to stir the heart of the viewer. ''Tempero Miscetis'' :The incantation Tempero Miscetis, of my own invention, is used to blend two memories together. :When selecting which of the bystanders' (ideally, 6) memories to choose from for each scene, one must keep in mind the angle. While, if the viewer has entered the Pensieve, they will be able to observe the scene from each angle, the initial angle should make the first, desired impression. Also, one must keep in mind the clarity of the memory. Very few smooth edits can be made to the memory to make the scene more clear; thus, this is the reason the bystanders must be able to pay close attention. :When two scenes are completely finished being edited, this spell is used to blend them together. The wand is again used as a tool to handle this process. The effects of this manipulation depend on how close one draws the memories together; the scene could fade to black before the next scene is introduced, or the scene could switch abruptly to the next. Other Spells :The key to a high definition, realistic Wizarding movie is the least amount of manipulation as possible. While other spells have been experimented with, the specifics listed here will generally serve one best in one's work. Too much manipulation can easily create a choppy effect which is undesirable in this upcoming industry. Duplication :The Geminio spell will produce a permanent duplicate of the finished product. Marketing Product :The literal product would be the bottle of the memories which make the Wizarding movie. Use :The movie is viewed by simply pouring the memory into the Pensieve. A viewer can watch from one set angle per scene by watching from outside the Pensieve; or the viewer can enter the Pensieve and watch from preferred angles. Price :My estimate of price would be set on popularity and budget of making the movie. The majority of the budget would depend heavily on the salary of those manipulating the memories. I have no definite range at this time. Conclusion :With careful implementation of this idea, I believe the history of the Wizarding world will gain a lifting mark. These new means of entertainment will have remarkable effects on our society today, and the recurrences of Wizarding movies will pave the way for others to, perhaps, make Wizarding movies more remarkable. The creation of new spells mean that they can be manipulated to fit a different situation, such as Diffindo was in this instance. I know the Wizarding world will sincerely benefit from this new invention of the movie. Category:Teresa Waters Category:Echostar Category:Department of Technological Advancement